


Winter

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [69]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy’s daughter’s dance recital is interrupted by a surprise guest.One-shot based on the song Winter by the artist Matt Corby.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Steve and Billy were racing around the house trying to get Peyton’s rack and roll all packed for her recital today. I usually do it the night before but I was so exhausted last night that I forgot about it.

Today was their four year old's big dance recital and she was so excited about performing on stage. She had her dress rehearsal yesterday afternoon and Steve thought he wasn't going to be able to last because of how the baby was sitting on his organs.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!"

"Well I made you breakfast! I made you eggs and bacon and you chose not to eat it." Steve says shoving her costumes into the bag as neatly as he could.

"I don’ want ‘dat mommy! I wan’ a smoothie!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you! Ask daddy to make you a smoothie then! Mommy doesn't feel good and I still have to finish packing your bag and you need to start getting ready."

"You no fair mommy!"

"Sweetheart, life isn't fair. Just listen to mommy and go ask your father to make you one. Make sure it's quick because we have to leave shortly."

"Okay mommy!" She runs off to go find Billy who then comes up behind his husband and wraps his arms around Steve’s bump. He pulls him into his chest and nibbles at his neck.

"Babe, she's looking for you."

"I know. I heard your conversation and already took out the stuff to make her smoothie. How are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed. As much as I want to be there for her, it's becoming harder for me to keep going on with this belly. She's getting closer everyday and never stops growing."

"I know babe. But it's just one recital for our little princess, then we can focus on having the baby."

"I know. She's gonna be amazing on that stage."

"Mhm. Kiss me." Steve turns and reaches up to peck his lips. "Alright let me go help the queen."

Steve nods and walks off, down the hall. He doesn't know where she gets that sassiness from but it wasn’t from one of them. Crazy little thing.

However, as wild as she is she's very sweet and tells Steve everyday how excited she is to be a big sister. Just about every night she talks to her sister and kisses his belly afterwards. He knows her sister already loves her by how she reacts.

Steve can't wait to have both his girls in his arms soon. Peyton is a wild child so he hopes Ella isn't as wild. He thinks she's going to be shy and keep to herself a lot. But who knows, they'll have to find out as she gets older.

Anyway, Steve finished packing her rack and roll and brought it with him to the front of the house. Peyton then comes trotting it with her smoothie and Billy hands him one as well.

"Figured you could use a boost as well."

"Thanks babe. You better drink that fast on the way there because we gotta go and you have to be ready backstage in two hours."

"Okay, mommy!"

Steve opens the front door and she runs out to the car, he follows behind her with the bag and Billy locks up for us.

Peyton straps herself into her booster seat, sipping her smoothie and Billy takes care of putting the bag in the trunk while Steve gets up front.

"Woah, easy in there baby girl." He says, rubbing his bump.

"Is my baby sister kicking you, mommy?"

"Yeah." Steve smiles and she reaches her arm forward but fails to reach from the seatbelt. "You can feel her later. Right now we need to get you ready to perform."

"Okay!" She goes back to sipping her drink and Billy starts up their minivan.

"Everyone's on their way there." Steve tells him, reading the texts in the group chat.

"Alright, we'll be there in like ten minutes."

"K." He replies, biting his lip.

Steve keeps his hand on his bump feeling their little girl kick around during the ride from the house to the theater.

When they got there, Billy went to go find everyone while Steve brought Peyton to the back where Max and El were waiting. They were on hair and makeup duty this time around. Steve can't be on his feet for long periods of time so she offered to do it for me.

"There you guys are! I thought you weren't gonna make it!" Max says catching Peyton in her arms.

"She wanted Billy to make her a smoothie before we left." 

"Spoiled." El says and pinches her cheek.

"Tell me about it...Are you guys all set back here?"

"Yeah, we got it. Her costumes are in the bag as well as everything else she needs. I think we'll be good. Besides the other moms are here too so if anything they can help."

"Yeah just be careful they're a little crazy during these things. I'm already dreading next year when she's in comp."

"Oh yeah, you'll be traveling a lot huh?"

"Mhm. I'll have to figure out what I want to do when she has competitions."

"Well just worry about that when the time comes."

"I will. Alright Peyton give mommy a kiss."

Steve’s daughter sets her smoothie down and goes over to him, wrapping his arms around his huge bump. "Bye mommy."

"Bye baby, good luck. Daddy and I will be watching with everyone else from the crowd."

"Okay! Love you!"

"Love you too, babe." He kisses her once more and leaves the back area, to find his husband.

Billy was standing in the lobby with the rest of their friends and family so that we could all get to our seats together.

"You don't look so hot, babe. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asks.

"Honestly, no. I just want to lay down but I can't let our baby down."

"You're such a trooper. Thank god you're not one of those dance moms. You're a pretty chill dance mom."

Steve chuckles. "Why thank you. I try to keep myself contained." 

Billy places his hand onto Steve’s bump and leads his husband into the theater, to go find their seats.

They were pretty close to the stage but not too close. Steve made sure they got the best seats right in the middle so we could see everything and they were perfect. The only thing missing was their shining star on stage.

Billy had bought her flowers and everyone had little goodies for her for when she's done. That little lady can sure sell a crowd if she puts her mind to it. Steve hopes she continues this passion and goes far. But if she chooses something else, he knows they'll be proud of her either way.

**\---**

They were about halfway through the performances and Peyton was next. Steve was so excited to see his baby girl do her thing.

The lights went down and the crowd could hear the dancers get on stage. Steve squeezed Billy’s arm and quietly squealed. Just as the lights began to go on, he felt the baby move in an odd way then felt himself get wet underneath.

"Uh-oh." He mumbles and Billy turns to him.

"Did your water just break?" He asks.

"Mhm." Steve nods.

The music starts and there's a small discussion about who's gonna stay for Peyton. Max and El agree on staying to wait until she's done while we go to the hospital.

Billy escorts Steve out and the rest of their friends follow them, to meet them at the hospital. He rushed his husband to the hospital and Steve was taken care of right away. The pain had kicked in quickly and soon he was freaking out.

His doctor came in to check his progress and he was already at five centimeters so he opted for an epidural.

Once he got it, he was on cloud 9. Everything felt good and his husband looked hotter than ever in his leather jacket and tight jeans. But Steve didn’t last long because he started to doze off and didn’t remember much after that.

After Steve fell asleep, Billy went out to go meet Max and everyone else in the waiting room. Peyton was there in full hair and makeup and ran up to me.

"Daddy! Where's mommy?! The baby here?!"

"No, the baby's not here and mommy is in the room resting."

"Aww dang it."

"Sorry babes." She pouts and marches back to her aunties.

"Maybe Auntie Max and Auntie El will take you out to eat?" Billy suggests looking at his sister and her best friend.

"Yeah. wanna go get pizza with everyone Peyton?"

"I guess so...Is ‘da baby gonna be here when I get back, daddy?"

"I don't know, love. I'll text auntie with updates on mommy and the baby and will make sure they let you know what's going on, okay?"

"Okay daddy!"

"Alrighty!" She gives Billy a kiss and goes back to her Max’s lap while he returns to the room. Steve was out like a light so he went and kissed his nose. He brought a chair closer to Steve’s bed and sat down, going on his phone, for time to pass by.

**-Two Hours Later-**

When Steve woke up from his short nap, he had progressed quicker than expected and was ready to start pushing.

Billy sent a text to Max letting her know what was happening with Steve then came back to him.

"Alright Steve nice deep breath in and push."

Steve brings his chin to his chest and pushes down. Billy and the nurse held Steve’s legs back while he pushed and could already feel her head coming down.

"Beautiful. Push again!"

Steve brings his hands down by his entrance and feels the baby's head start to emerge out of him. He kept them there as he pushed.

"Perfect, Steve. Breathe for me a bit...and push right down into your bottom!"

"Am I bringing her down more?"

"Oh yes, a ton. She's close to crowning."

"Yeah I feel it." He groaned and exhaled.

"You're doing great babe. Keep going." Billy says rubbing Steve’s shoulder.

"Ow! Oh my god!" He screams and his hands rush to his thighs, pulling them back.

"Push Steve! Right through that burn!"

"Give a little push behind this foot here." She said to Billy as he held my leg up some more.

"Oh yes babe, you're doing it! I see her!" Billy beams with excitement.

"UNGH! GET HER OUT!"

"She's coming baby! Push, Steve!" 

"I AM! UNGH!" 

"Deep breaths, Steve. Deep breaths."

Steve inhales and exhales repeatedly as the head comes out. She quickly checks for a cord and he’s able to start pushing again.

"Come on, right down into your bottom! She's almost here, Steve!"

His face scrunched from the intense burning as her shoulders squeezed through his entrance. He curls his toes and pushes.

"Ohhhhh!" He loudly moans as she comes out and is brought up to him right away.

"Aww. Hi Ella! Hi baby girl! Happy birthday!" Steve just birthed his second child and created a new life with the man he loves. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

Billy cut her cord and they took her to the other side of the room. He kissed his husband three times and moved the hair that was stuck to Steve’s face, away from it.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you baby."

"I love you too.” Steve says and they kiss again.

About thirty minutes went by and Billy went to go get Peyton so she could finally meet her sister, who was currently asleep in her bassinet. He came back with her and it looked like she just woke up from a nap.

Steve smiled when he saw her and she squealed as she sat down onto his bed.

"Is she here mommy?!"

"Yep, she's right over there. Daddy's gonna get her for you." Steve tells her.

She squeals again and Billy hands his the baby.

Peyton gasps and was over the moon about her. She wouldn't stop smiling.

"Hi Ella! I'm your sister, Peyton." She introduces herself and Ella coos back at her. She went and kissed her sister's forehead, just under her beanie. "I love you, Ella."

"Aww, that was so sweet, P." Steve smiles and kisses her cheek then looks up at Billy. "Look at this family we created...pure perfection."

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
